The invention is directed to a process of filling storage vehicle containers with highly dispersed powdery materials.
Highly dispersed, powdery materials such as e.g. pyrogenically produced oxides of metals or metalloids, such as e.g. Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, SiO.sub.2 or TiO.sub.2 are distinguished by an extreme degree of particle fineness and therewith through an extremely low packed density.
Thus pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide depending on the type, has an average particle diameter in the range of 5 to 50 nm. The packed density of the pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide (silica) can be between 20 and 60 g/l.
Because of this extremely low packed density, this type of highly dispersed, powdery material has a large transportation volume.
A reduction of the transportation volume by, for example, a vacuum deaeration on deaerating rolls before the filling of the storage vehicle has the disadvantage that specific maximum values for the packed density are exceeded. The result is that specific properties for industrial use as e.g., the thickening behavior, no longer are in accordance with the established requirements.
Furthermore, it is known that an improvement of the unfavorable volume/weight ratio with non deaerated, highly dispersed, powdery material can be attained by installing deaeration lines in the storage vehicle container through which the air is sucked off during the filling process. This process has the disadvantage that during the filling too great a vacuum can readily occur. Through this there is the danger of damage to the storage container.
The task of the invention is to so handle highly dispersed, powdery material in the filling of the travelling storage container that the transportation weight clearly is increased, without the properties for industrial use being damaged and without the need for expensive procedures, such as sucking off the air.